1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a technology for improving a refrigerator door structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a main body having an inner casing and an outer casing, a storage chamber formed by the inner space, and a cool air supply device to supply cool air to the storage chamber, to thereby store foods in a fresh state.
A temperature of the storage chamber is maintained within a predetermined range needed to store foods in the fresh state.
The storage chamber of the refrigerator has an opened front surface, and the opened front surface is closed by a door in such a manner that a temperature of the storage chamber can be properly maintained at ordinary times.
The storage chamber is divided into a refrigerating chamber located at the right side and a freezing chamber located at the left side. The refrigerating chamber is opened or closed by a refrigerating chamber door rotatably coupled to the main body, and the freezing chamber is opened or closed by a freezing chamber door rotatably coupled to the main body.
As the number of large capacity refrigerators is rapidly increasing, a storage space of each door of the refrigerator is also increasing. In addition, a double door is developed and each door of the refrigerator is increased in thickness, such that the distance between a main body of the refrigerator and a rotation shaft of the refrigerator door becomes longer
Therefore, a large separation distance between the door and the front surface of the main body occurs during rotation of the refrigerator door, a user's finger is caught in the refrigerator door, the appearance of the refrigerator is ruined, and the storage chamber is largely exposed to the outside, resulting in reduction of energy efficiency.
A magnet member is located in a gasket disposed between the door and the main body, resulting in increased thickness of the gasket. As the gasket thickness is increased, cool air of the storage chamber unexpectedly leaks to the outside.
In addition, the cool air of the storage chamber also leaks to the outside by a front center plate provided in a partition.